Mates
by August Stark
Summary: Naruto runaway from four villages. Kyuubi see Naruto and wants to make Naruto his mate. But will Naruto accept or will he fight? Yaoi, KyuubixNaruto boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

Mate's

**Summary:** Naruto runaway from four villagers. Kyuubi see Naruto and wants to make Naruto his mate. But will Naruto Accept or will he fight? Yoai, KyuubixNaurto, boyxboy.

**Warning:** yaoi, boyxboy, violence, kidnapping, rape, and mpreg.

**Chapter one: runaway**

Naruto was being attacked by four villagers. One villagers held his hands above his head. Two held his lags down, to stop him from getting away.

"No, Stop it!" Naruto cried. "Let me go" Naruto began to struggle to get loose. One of the villagers began to remove his clothing. Naruto tried to fight him off.

"If you hold still, this will be a lot eraser on you." One of the villagers whispered in Naruto ear.

When none of the villagers were looking, Naruto used one of his three tails to grabbed a stick. Then he hit all four villagers with the stick. The villagers let him go, he made a run for it. Naruto ran into The Forest of Death. When he thought it was clear he transformed into a three tailed fox.

Naruto had blond furry with white furry at the tip of his tail and ears. Naruto ran a little feather into the forest. To his hiding spot, which was a hole under a tree. He would hide here when the villagers would attack him.

**Kyuubi**

Kyuubi walked through The Forest of Death. He had not be to Konoda Village in years. He was going to go see the Uchiha and the Hyuugo clan. There Clans have been friends for years. Kyuubi kept walking, until he seen a blond fox walk by. The blond fox was in heat, and was giving off a sweet smell of vanilla and chocolate. Kyuubi followed the blond fox, until it went into a hole.

'_The little fox smells so good' _Kyuubi thought.

"I want the little blond fox" Kyuubi muttered, turned into his fox form. His fox form was red fur with black tip tail and ears. He made his way over to the hole in the tree.

**Naruto**

Naruto was laying on his grass bed cleaning his cuts, when he heard someone coming. Naruto jumping on all four.

'_This is not my day'_ Naruto told himself. He was in heat and was being attacked by everyone and it was only his first day of heat. He hated the summer he was in pain, everyone attacked him. What made things worse for Naruto, was that he looked fourteen even though he was eighteen. Naruto was short for his age, had a baby face which was girly as well as his body.

**Kyuubi**

Kyuubi made his way down the hole. Where he found a little blond fox cleaning it cuts.

'_It must have been in a fight or, running away from someone'_ Kyuubi thought.

'_What if someone was trying to mate with him before me? I'm not going to let that happen.' _The little fox was ready for any attacks.

**Naruto **

'_I never seen a fox with nine tails before. The only foxes I do see, they normally have three or five' _Naruto choked.

'_What if he wants to mate with me, no not again, I don't want to mate or be a one night thing. I know I will use my full strength.' _Naruto told himself, Naruto started to revile another three tails.

**Kyuubi**

Kyuubi stared at the little blond fox when he started to grow three new tails.

'_He is stronger, then he appears' _Kyuubi smiled and began to jump around.

'_He is stronger than the foxes in my village' _the little blond fox tried to seek past him while he was in his own world. Kyuubi come to; when he seen the blond fox run past him. Kyuubi ran after him, the little blond fox was fast.

The little blond fox stopped, his three tails disappeared only showing three again. There was three other demons with them know. There was a yellow lion, black wolf, and a dark-blue leopard. Kyuubi looked back at the little blond fox, it three tails were between its lag.

'_These most me the three that attacked him earlier. They must want him' _Kyuubi thought.

"So this is where you ran off to Naruto" the leopard spoke.

'_Naruto is his name, how cute' _Kyuubi jumped around.

"Who is your little friend Naruto?" the wolf asked.

"I bet we are more fun than he is" the lion smirked.

"Come on we will make you feel good" the leopard joked.

"No! You are here to help me find him" the wolf yelled.

"But, we want a reword for helping" the lion whined.

"I will reword you in the end, but Naruto is mine in the end" the wolf growled. "Naruto come and be my mate I will protect you." The three of them began to move towards Naruto.

"No, go away I don't want to mate with you or anyone else" Naruto hissed at them.

"Naruto either be my mate by choose or force" the wolf worried him.

"NO!" is all Naruto got to say before Kyuubi was over him. Naruto had forgotten he was there.

"You're out of luck; he my mate" Kyuubi hissed in warning. Naruto jumped around to face him.

"I'm not your mate either, I don't even know you" Naruto pointed out. Without warning the wolf ran towards Naruto, to grab him in his mouth like he was a baby fox. The one bad thing Naruto is the size of a baby fox even thaw he is eighteen. Kyuubi grabs Naruto by the neck as if he was a baby kit. "Let me go you ass hole." Naruto piped, trying to claw Kyuubi.

"Be quiet" Kyuubi warned Naruto. The wolf attacked Kyuubi, snapping and biting at him. Kyuubi made shore Naruto was not getting hurt, he could tell Naruto was scared. Naruto was trembling because he was afraid. The lion and the leopard joined into the fight. Kyuubi dogged every attack thrown at him.

The lion had bit Naruto on the lag by accident. Naruto gave out a loud yelp of pain and began to cry. They all stopped fighting and stood still. Kyuubi placed Naruto on the ground. Naruto began to limp away, and laid up against a tree. He began to yelp again, it sound like he was calling his parents for help. Kyuubi spotted blood where the lion had bit Naruto.

Kyuubi became angry at what had happened to Naruto. His true power began to show. Kyuubi attacked the lion, bring him down with one blow. Kyuubi looked over towards the leopard, with eyes as red as can be. The leopard ran away with his tail between his lags. Kyuubi looked over to the wolf, to see him walking over to Naruto. Kyuubi attacked the wolf, they fought for several min. Before the wolf was thrown across the ground.

"This not over, I will have Naruto as my mate." The wolf warned him, before running off. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto, and looked down at him.

"Go away! I don't want to be your mate!" Naruto yelled, trying to runaway Naruto barely made it anywhere before falling. Naruto tried to stand up, but failed.

"I don't think you have a choose in the mater." Kyuubi declared, turning into his human form. Naruto stared at Kyuubi he had never seen someone that handsome before. Kyuubi had red hair and eyes as red as blood. Naruto had never seen eyes like this before, he felt like he was being sucked into his eyes. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto picked him up gentle with out hurting him, and placed him in his arms. Kyuubi smiled, pulling something out of his pocket and placed it around Naruto neck.

"WHAT THE HELL! Is this a collar?" Naruto yelled trying to pull it off.

"Yes, it so people know you belong to me. And so you don't turn into your human form. I think you be to hard handle in your human form, and this way it is easer to carry you around. And only I can take it off of you, and if some one tries they get shocked." Kyuubi smiled, walking on to the village.

Naruto fought to get away, but couldn't get away. Naruto bit and clawed him to let him go. I didn't work because; he would get smacked on the butt and flicked in the nose. Naruto had finally given up after awhile, and started to relax in Kyuubi's arms. Naruto hurt to munch to fight anymore. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and bit marks. Now his butt and nose stung from the smacks and flicks.

When they arrived in the village people stared at them. Naruto curled into a ball to hide himself in Kyuubi's arms. Kyuubi could tell that Naruto didn't want to be here. A random villager had walked up to Kyuubi, and snatched Naruto out of his arms. The villager lifted his arm in the are to throw Naruto, who was still in a ball form. Before the village had the change to throw Naruto, Kyuubi grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kyuubi asked, with anger in his eyes.

"The little brat needs to learn a lesson on not messing with our guest" the villagers answered.

"That little brat is my mate, and if you don't want to loose a arm I suggest you let him go." Kyuubi warned with anger in his voice. Kyuubi began to tight his grip on the arm until the man gave Naruto back. Kyuubi let go of the mans arm after he got Naruto back.

"Why would you want a half breed for a mate?" the villager asked, holding his arm.

"Because, I never seen such beautiful furry or eyes before in a fox" Kyuubi smiled down at Naruto, who was still curled in a ball. Kyuubi started to walk away from the villager.

**August Stark:**Try to guess who the black wolf is.

Here are your chooses:

1. Sasuke Uchiha

2. Kakashi Hyuuga

3. Madara Uchiha (Sasuke's uncle)

4. Itachi Uchiha

5. Pain


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Meet the family and friends

Kyuubi made his way down the streets. He was only there for a little while, and already had woman all over him. There were blonds, burnet, black, and woman with colored hair. They were all over him like 'fleas to a dog.' No matter how many times you flicked them off they would just jump back on.

Kyuubi was not just good looking, he was drop dead sexy. He looked like one of those guys from a magazine or the movies... Kyuubi was one of those guys that both woman and man wanted or wanted to be.

Kyuubi would push back his long hair, trying to get it out of his face. Each time he did this teenage girls or woman would; scream, giggle, or moan. He would even make things worse by giving off a devilish smile each time. Making everything worse by throwing their arms around him.

**Iruka and Kakashi**

A brown dog with a scare over his nose, sniffed around The Forest of Death. Along with a white wolf, who were looking for Naruto scent?

"I found Naruto's scent Iruka." the white wolf told Iruka. Who made his way over to the white wolf?

"Is he ok Kakashi" Iruka asked, with panic in his voice.

"No he's not, he is badly beaten up. Not only that he is in heat again and being chased by an unfamiliar fox scent." Kakashi pointed out. He began to follow where the sent went. Then he stopped and began to sniff around. "There was a fight" Kakashi stated.

"Is Naruto ok?" Iruka asked, with panic still in his voice.

"No, he was bitten" Kakashi told him. "But the fight was between the unknown fox and a wolf." Kakashi growled at the name.

"What? Please tell me neither of them has him?" Iruka asked.

"Sorry, but yes, the fox has him. They went into town." Kakashi told Iruka, they both started to head for town.

**Kyuubi and Naruto**

A bunch of woman was all over Kyuubi, and he was enjoying every moment of it. Naruto on the other was getting squished, elbowed, and hit. Naruto was getting tired of being hurt to day. One of the woman knocked Naruto out of Kyuubi's arms. Naruto fell to the ground.

"You want to come back to my place, we can have some fun." A green haired woman whispered in Kyuubi ear.

"No, I'm sorry already have a mate." Kyuubi smiled down at her.

"I don't see her around. So what she doesn't know won't hurt, right." She smiled at him, rapped her arms around Kyuubi.

"No, he is with me." Kyuubi pointed out, looked down at his arms. To find Naruto was not in his arms anymore. Kyuubi looked around to find Naruto on the ground being kicked and stepped on. "Move" Kyuubi said try to push the girls out of his way.

"But we can be so much better." A short blond hair woman moaned. Kyuubi tried to get loose, he didn't want to hit or yell a woman.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" A woman with long black hair yelled. The women around Kyuubi moved away. The woman with long black hair bent down and picks Naruto up in her arms. Then began to walk away with Naruto in her hands.

"Hay, where do you think you're going with my mate?" Kyuubi yelled, running past the entire woman. The woman turned around to face Kyuubi, with anger in her eyes.

"You are so dead when Iruka finds out about this." the black haired woman told him.

"Who the hell are you, and who the hell is Iruka?" Kyuubi asked, with anger.

"Mikoto Uchiha and that guy over there is Iruka." Mikoto pointed at a man with a hair up and a scare over his nose. You could tell the man was looking for something, not only that he was angry.

"May I have my mate back, and can you show me the way to your house I'm meeting with your family today." Kyuubi told Mikoto Uchiha, while reaching for Naruto. Kyuubi went flying across the ground. _'What the hell just happen? I never have been knocked down before.' _Kyuubi told himself, getting up and dusting him off. Kyuubi turned around to walk over to the man that pushed him.

"Naruto what happen, to you?" Iruka asked, picking Naruto up out of Mikoto arms. Iruka looked Naruto over, see how bad he was hurt. "We need to get you to Tsunade's." Iruka panicked, still checking over Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL, IS THIS A COLLAR!" Iruka yelled, stating to mess with the collar. "Who the hell put this on you?" Iruka asked, still messing with the collar.

"Iruka please stop before….AHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled, after being shocked. Iruka pulled away from the collar, not wanting to help Naruto anymore.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Iruka, taking Naruto out of Mikoto arms.

"I'll be ok." Naruto smiled at Iruka.

"Good, because I would never hurt you on purpose." Iruka smiled, hugging Naruto. "I love you to munch to hurt you." Iruka gentle petted Naruto's fur. Naruto loved this feeling and cuddled into it. Kyuubi seen this and grow angry, and tackled Iruka. Naruto went flying into the air.

"NARUTO!" Mikoto yelled, running to catch Naruto. Kakashi caught Naruto before Mikoto could.

"That was close one, you mommy would be pissed if I let you hit the ground." Kakashi smiled, with Naruto in his arms.

"MOMMY!" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, Iruka is Naruto's mommy. The guy you just attacked." Mikoto pointed out, looking over at Iruka.

"WHAT!" Kyuubi yelled, looking over at Iruka. Iruka was pissed off, so he punched Kyuubi in the cheek.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Iruka yelled, with anger in his eyes.

"My name is Kyuubi, and I'm Naruto's mate" Kyuubi told Iruka, while standing up.

"Mate, Naruto is this true?" Iruka asked, looking over at Naruto.

"Yes, but not by choose. By the time the fight was over, I was too weak to fight. So he took me as his mate that what the collar is for. So people know I belong to him." Naruto told Iruka, who was stunned.

"Did he hurt you in the process?" Iruka asked, talking Naruto from Kakashi.

"No, he was really kind. The other demons wanted to hurt me, but Kyuubi saved me." Naruto told Iruka, looking up at him.

"That's good" Iruka smiled hugging Naruto. Naruto in braced the hug that was given to him.

"I would hurt him, the only thing I want to do is fuck him until he can't walk strait for a week." Kyuubi admitted to everyone. Kyuubi began to think about all the things he could do to Naruto, when they would have sex. All the blood rushed to his face giving him a nose bleed from out of this world. Then he fell to the ground.

"OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? IS HE DEAD? WHY IS HIS NOSE BLEEDING?" Naruto asked, none answered him. Kakashi dropped his book, and began to laugh.

"He is so dead, Naruto you might not have a mate." Kakashi laughed as he picked his book back up.

"Pervert" both Iruka and Mikoto muttered.

"You want to have dinner with us tonight?" Mikoto asked with a smile.

"Yah, Sasuke would be happy." Iruka answered, smiling back at her.

"Not only that you can talk with Kyuubi a bit more. Since he is to be at our house talking with my husband about our son, Sasuke." Mikoto said, looking at Kyuubi who was out cold with a smile on his face. "Kakashi, can you DRAG HIM to my house." Mikoto asked making shore he under stood the DRAG part. Kakashi surged his shoulders and began to drag Kyuubi off toward Mikoto house. Kakashi didn't even try to miss a rock, because he knows if he did Iruka would be yelling at him.

When they arrived at Uchiha main house, they called Tsunade, asking her to come out to the Uchiha's main house. Telling he Naruto is badly hurt. Tsunade didn't was anytime getting there. When she got there, and seen what condition Naruto was in. She wanted to hit something, but Fugaku told her "If you break anything you pay for it." She wanted to punch Fugaku square in the nose for stopping her, but she didn't want to hear him bitch about it later.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"I was attacked by some of the villagers, but was saved by Kyuubi" Naruto told her, hopping down from the counter top. Naruto walked over to were Kyuubi was lying on the ground. Naruto climbed on top of Kyuubi. "Why is his nose still bleeding?" Naruto asked, smacking Kyuubi nose.

"We not going to tell you, so stop asking." Iruka told him. Naruto sat down on top of Kyuubi and began to pout. Naruto felt something poke him, so he stood up and smacked it. Kyuubi made a hissing noise. Naruto sat back down, but something poked him again. This time Naruto was annoyed, so this time when he smacked it he used his claws.

"AHHHH, son of a bitch!" Kyuubi yelled, when he shot up. Everyone looked over at Kyuubi to see what had happened. Kyuubi looked down at his pants, where he saw Naruto claws where still in his dick still. "Naruto what are you doing?" Kyuubi asked with a twitch in his eye.

"It kept poking me and I pushed it away but I would stop. So I clawed at it, did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked, looking around. Kakashi, Iruka, and Fugaku jaws where on the floor in shock. Tsunade and Mikoto where laughing there ass off. "Yes, and know remove your claws from my dick." Naruto removed his claws, felling really bad for what he did. "I will make you pay for that latter." Kyuubi smiled evil at Naruto. Naruto began shiver at what Kyuubi said to him.

"Oh, why was your nose bleeding?" Naruto asked, looking up at Kyuubi.

"I was thinking dirty thoughts." Kyuubi smiled at Naruto. Everyone glared at Kyuubi, except for Naruto. Who had that "what" look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, Kyuubi was stunned that Naruto didn't know what he meant.

"I mean was thinking of having sex with you. " Kyuubi admitted, everyone glared at Kyuubi.

"What's sex?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Alright why the hell didn't tell Naruto about the birds and bees?" Kyuubi asked picking Naruto up and walking over to the table were everyone was.

"Iruka, that's your fault. I told you to tell him about mating and all of that." Kakashi stated, still reading his book.

"I get nerves, each time I go to tell him. But he is so innocent and I didn't want him to change." Iruka admitted to everyone. "But I guess it time to tell him"

"No, I will show him when the time comes." Kyuubi smiled. Everyone glared at him for what he had said.

"Dinners done" Mikoto smiled, coming into the dining room. "I made Curry and rice." Sasuke had come down stair to have dinner. Sasuke had spotted Naruto from across the room sitting in a strangers lap.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily, jumping off Kyuubi lap and walking over to Sasuke.

"Naruto is that a collar?" Sasuke asked, looking at the collar.

"The collar is to show that Naruto is my mate." Kyuubi said with jalousie in his eyes.

"That's great, know we both have mates. " Sasuke smiled.

"Kyuubi this is my son, Sasuke. He and Naruto have been friends for years." Fugaku smiled. "The reason I asked you here is so I can ask you here is on the behalf of my son. I was wounding if he could start an Uchiha clan in your village?" Fugaku asked. Kyuubi at his meal in silence. Naruto and Sasuke talked, until the doorbell rang. Sasuke left to answer it. It was Sakura, Sasuke's soon to be mate. Sakura spotted Naruto in his fox form. She loved it when he was in this form, he was so cute. Sakura was all over Naruto hugging him and kissing say how cute he is like this.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Kyuubi roared at Sakura got so scarred that she accidentally dropped Naruto in his Curry. Naruto was known covered in Curry and rice. "Give me tonight to think about it." Kyuubi told Fugaku.

"Ok we will let you stay in our guest room tonight" Fugaku smiled, Mikoto began to pick up the plates.

"Well I better get Naruto home so I can give him a bath." Iruka told everyone, walking over to Naruto picked him up and began to leave.

"Sorry but Naruto will be staying with me. I'm very possessive over my things." Kyuubi pointed out, take Naruto away from Iruka.

"WHAT?" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka lets just go, Naruto has to get used to being around Kyuubi." Kakashi told him.

"Fine, but no sex." Iruka glared at Kyuubi.

"There's none of that until we get home. I plan to teach him foreplay." Kyuubi smiled, before shutting the door in Iruka and Kakashi face. "Is there a bathroom in the guest room?" Kyuubi asked, looking at Naruto who was trying to clean himself.

"Yes, I'll show you to the guestroom." Mikoto answered, heading up stairs to the last door on the right. "Here we are." Mikoto told them, opening the door. Kyuubi walked in with Naruto in his arms.

"I like the color. Thank you for the room Miss. Uchiha" Kyuubi smiled, seating Naruto down on the ground.

"You can call me Mikoto. Also, IF I HEAR NARUTO YELL STOP IT HURTS I WILL KILL YOU." Mikoto warned him before leaving.

"She can be scary some times." Kyuubi said. Kyuubi looked around for Naruto, who was in the bathroom. "Naruto what are you doing?" Kyuubi asked, stepping into the bathroom.

"I need a bath." Naruto told him, trying to get into the tub. Kyuubi walks over to the shower and turns on the water.

"We can take a bath together." Kyuubi smiled.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes you are." Kyuubi smiled. Naruto began to run for the door. Kyuubi shut the door and locked it. Kyuubi began to undress, showing of his dark tanned skin. Naruto was scared to see Kyuubi naked, mainly because he never seen another naked man before. Kyuubi dropped his pants; Naruto got scared and began to claw at the door. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kyuubi smiled. "I'm going to take off you collar, and I want to see your human form." Kyuubi told him, taking off his collar.

After the collar was taken off, Naruto began to turn into his human form. Naruto grabbed a towel, to cover up his lower half up. Kyuubi was shocked at what he saw. The boy had golden blond hair with ears and tail that matched, and light tan skin. He had curves that a woman would kill for. Not only that the boy looked like someone he had seen before.

"Naruto, why do you have your ears and tails? And how old are you, because you look fifteen or sixteen?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well you see I'm a half breed. I'm half-human and half-fox, so when I'm in my human form I will have my fox ears and tails. And I'm eighteen" Naruto declared, rapping his tail around him.

"That's ok; it just wants me to take you more." Kyuubi smiled. "But for now let's clean you up." Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into the shower. Naruto washed his tail and hair. While Kyuubi washed his own hair. When they both were done, they hopped out and dried themselves off.

Kyuubi pick Naruto up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. Kyuubi laid Naruto on the bed. Naruto was trying to hide his lower half with his tails. Naruto was trembling; he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Naruto I'm going to teach you what foreplay is. I will make you feel really good." Kyuubi smiled, placing a hand on Naruto's cheats. Kyuubi rubbed his hand up and down Naruto chest gently. Kyuubi discovered Naruto is very sensitive, because he would tense up at each touch. Kyuubi then rubbed Naruto nipple gently with his finger. Naruto never felt this way before, he felt weird but felt good. Naruto was holding back his moans. This made Kyuubi upset, he wanted to hear Naruto voice when he touched him.

"Naruto I want to hear your voice." Kyuubi whispered, rubbing his nipple between his fingers. Naruto began to give off little moans, but Kyuubi wasn't satisfied. Kyuubi moved his other hand down to Naruto private area. Kyuubi took his finger from the bottom of Naruto cock to the tip.

"Aaaahhhh… don't…. aaaahhhh… that's dirty." Naruto blushed, trying to cover his face with his arms. Kyuubi removed Naruto's arms away from his face.

"I want to see your face Naruto." Kyuubi muttered, leaning in to give Naruto a passionate kiss. Naruto did reject the kiss, instead enjoyed it. Kyuubi nibbled at Naruto bottom lip. Then he licked Naruto lips, wanting to enter his mouth. Naruto opened his mouth letting Kyuubi enter. They both French kissed for a while before pulling away from each other. Naruto and Kyuubi had lust in their eyes. Kyuubi began to mess with the tip of Naruto's cock, rubbing his thumb on the tip in a circle motion.

"AAAAHHHH!" Naruto moaned. "I…. I fe…el weird aaaahhhh." Naruto stuttered.

"Do you feel good?" Kyuubi asked, liking Naruto left nipple. Naruto shock his head yes. "I want you to say it Naruto." Kyuubi smiled, before biting Naruto nipple gently.

"AAAAHHHH. Yes it feels really good!" Naruto moaned really loud. "I want feel more, please." Naruto begged, putting his arms around Kyuubi neck. Kyuubi smiled, pulled Naruto away his neck and laid him back on the bed.

"Ok" Kyuubi smiled, kissing Naruto on the lips one more time. Kyuubi began to pump Naruto's cock, as well lick and suck on his nipples. After a few more time Naruto came, all over his chest and Kyuubi hand. Kyuubi brought his hand to his face, and liked his hand. Naruto was lying on the bed panting. "All right Naruto, I'm going to teach you something. You know how I made you feel good, well you're going to make me feel good." Kyuubi told him, wiping Naruto's chest off with a towel that was lying on the floor next to the bed.

"What?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"I'm going to tell you what to do, alright?" Kyuubi asked, Naruto nodded his head yes. "Good, know hop on the floor and get on your knees." Naruto did what Kyuubi told him to do. Kyuubi sat on the edge of the bed, in front of Naruto. "You will be playing with this." Kyuubi smiled, showing Naruto his pennies. Naruto was worried at what was going to happen. "We will start simple. Give it a kiss, like when I kissed you on the forehead." Kyuubi advised him. Naruto gave a big gulp before leaning and kissing it. "Good." Kyuubi smiled, putting his hand on Naruto's head. "Now talk your left hand and placed it on my balls." Naruto hesitated at this before doing as told. "Now talk you right hand and placed around my cock gently." Naruto didn't hesitate this time.

"I can't get my hand full around it." Naruto blurted, making Kyuubi chuckled.

"That because it thick Naruto. Now stick out your tongue and run it over the tip, like you would do with ice cream." Kyuubi chuckled, watching Naruto do as he said. Kyuubi hissed at the feel of Naruto tongue. "Naruto, look at me when you do this. I want to see your face." Kyuubi smiled, lifting Naruto head. Naruto cheeks where red as can be. _'He looks so cute like this.' _Kyuubi told himself, pulling Naruto's face away. "Know use your tongue and lick from the bottom up. Do this until it nice and wet." Kyuubi said, pushing Naruto hair back. Naruto gulped again before starting. Kyuubi gave off a low hiss or moan. Naruto did this for several min, before Kyuubi pulled him away. "Know I want you to put my cock in your mouth and suck on it like it's a sucker." Kyuubi smiled. Naruto put Kyuubi's cock in his mouth, then pulled away.

"Is too big, I can't fit it all in." Naruto blushed, looking up at Kyuubi.

"It eleven and a half inches Naruto, I didn't expect you to fit it all in your mouth." Kyuubi sighed. "Just put as much as you can in and bob your head up and down." Kyuubi smiled, looking down at Naruto. Naruto placed his mouth on Kyuubi cock, and began to bob his head up and down slowly. "Naruto that feels really good." Kyuubi moaned, as Naruto started up fasted. Kyuubi was at his climax, he was going to cum any min. "AAAHHH!" Kyuubi moaned loudly, coming in Naruto mouth. Kyuubi pulled Naruto mouth away and lifted his head so they were face to face. "Open your mouth and let me see." Kyuubi asked. Naruto opened his mouth showing off Kyuubi white cum. "Know swallow it all." Kyuubi smiled. Naruto did as he said, he was not used to the taste. "You didn't like that do you?" Kyuubi asked, pulling Naruto on to the bed and wiping him off with the towel again.

"I never tasted anything like that before. I tasted funny?" Naruto admitted, as Kyuubi pulled the covers back on the bed.

"You will get used to it." Kyuubi told him, placing each other under the covers. Naruto had a concerned look on his face. "Go to sleep we leave for my village tomorrow." Kyuubi smiled, kissing Naruto on the forehead one last time before they both fell asleep.

**Outside there window**

'_I can't believe he did that with my Naruto. I will make him pay for what he did.' _Said the person with the pair of red eyes. The red eyes watched Naruto's sleeping form, before they disappeared.

**August Stark: **I'm waiting for everyone guest on who the black wolf. ; D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Meet the Hyuuga

Naruto awoke with Kyuubi arms around his waist. Naruto tried to wiggle free without waking Kyuubi, but Kyuubi tighten his grip on Naruto. He sat waiting for Kyuubi to move so he could get up. Kyuubi finely let Naruto go to lie on his back. Naruto ran to the bathroom, where he found his clothing laying on the floor. He picked them up and got dressed. He quietly made his way out the room. Naruto sees Sasuke leaving his bedroom.

"Teme lets go get so Raman." Naruto whispered walking over to him.

"Fine Dobo, but don't you think it a little early for Raman." Sasuke asked.

"It's never too early to eat Raman Teme." Naruto smiled, walking downstairs. Naruto and Sasuke made their way out side. The morning air was cool to the skin. "Sasuke, Kyuubi had me do the strangest thing." Naruto said, looking at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, with the look of 'do I really want to know'.

"Well he had me lick, suck and play with his _you know_, the thing down there." Naruto told him pointing down at his dick. "Then he made me swallow some white stuff." Naruto kept talking about what happen last night.

"Naruto do you know what you did last night is called?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto shock his head no. "Naruto did Iruka talked to you about Mating or Sex?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Naruto to stop him from walking on. Naruto shock his head no, and Sasuke dropped his head in shame. "Naruto go get your Raman, I need to go talk with someone really quick. What for me there, don't leave." Sasuke told Naruto before walking off.

**At Iruka's House**

Sasuke knocked on the door. A min or two latter Kakashi opened the door. Kakashi had no shirt on or his mask, he only a pair of boxers on. Sasuke tried to hide his blush, because his teacher was sexy, but he was not Sasuke type. Sasuke would have to be on bottom and he did not like that.

"Are you blushing Sasuke." Kakashi smiled, he loved teasing his students. "So what bring you here?"

"I'm here to see Iruka; I need to ask him a question." Sasuke sighed, walking past his teacher not even wait to be offered to come in.

"What the point in knocking if you're just going to walk in?" Kakashi asked, shutting the front door.

"So you have a head start on getting dressed." Sasuke told him.

"One of these days I'm going to let you come on in and, let you find Iruka and me having sex in the living room." Kakashi smiled at his word.

"That would never happen, because Iruka won't let it happen." Sasuke smiled, because he was right.

"We will see about that." Kakashi smiled walking into the kitchen. Sasuke followed him, to find Iruka making breakfast.

"Sasuke what bring you here?" Iruka smiled, put plates on the table.

"I came to talk to you about Naruto." Sasuke said, sitting down at the table. "This morning, he told me about what he and Kyuubi did last night. Well asked he if he knows what he was doing called. He shook his head no, and then I asked him if **Iruka** gave him the talk about sex or mating. Do you know what he told me Iruka?" Iruka was quite. "He shook his head no." Sasuke was upset. "Also just to let you know he gave **Kyuubi a blowjob" **Sasuke yelled. Kakashi fell out of his seat from laughing to hard. Kakashi pulled himself up, and stopped laughing.

"Why didn't you tell Naruto about mating?" Kakashi asked Iruka.

"Well I tried, but he looked so innocent that I couldn't." Iruka said with gilt.

"Well you got that right, he so innocent that he doesn't know what **sex **is." Sasuke yelled. "I need to go meet Naruto at Ichiraku." Sasuke sighed, getting up and leaving.

**At Ichiraku Raman **

Naruto sat eating his Raman wondering when he would show up. It was quite and Naruto loved it more than anything. Naruto ate his Raman, when he seen someone sits down next to him. "Your back Sasuke?" Naruto looked up, to see it was Itachi sitting next to him. "Itachi go away." Naruto said going back to his Raman.

"Know why I would want to do that." Itachi smiled at Naruto.

"I have a mate know, so leave me alone." Naruto told Itachi. Naruto paid for his Raman and got up to leave. Itachi grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him into his chest.

"I don't see your mates mark on you, and I don't smell that you have been marked." Itachi pointed out. Naruto pushed Itachi away.

"You and your dam uncle Madara are about to piss me off. I'm getting sick and tired of it." Naruto was trying not to make a seen. Naruto began to walk away, with Itachi followed him. "Did you know your uncle attacked me yesterday?" Naruto asked, glaring at Itachi. "In his wolf form, while he and his friends were fight with Kyuubi one of them bit my lag." Naruto told him. "You and your uncle are alike because no matter how many times I tell you both no, you both just keep coming." Naruto laughed, he had been walking back and forth between Ichiraku Raman. Hoping Sasuke would show up soon. Naruto walked back and forth talking with Itachi. Then Naruto spotted someone coming at him with full speed. Naruto seen it was Kyuubi, he could tell Kyuubi was mad about something.

"**NARUTO!"** Kyuubi yelled, when he seen Naruto. Naruto stop dead in his tracks. Kyuubi was known standing in front of Naruto. Before Naruto could explain himself, his collar was put back on. Naruto was back in his fox form, and in Kyuubi arms. Kyuubi began to walk off when Sasuke showed up. "You and your mate pack your bags and meet me at the gate." Kyuubi told Sasuke, before walking off. Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's arm to stop him from walking away.

"Who are you and why do you think you're taking Naruto?" Itachi asked, using Sharingan on Kyuubi.

"Your Sharingan don't work on me, and to answer your question I'm Kyuubi the great nine tailed fox. Also I'm taking Naruto with me because I'm his mate." Kyuubi pointed out with a smile on his face.

"Will if you are Naruto's Mate you better keeps a close eye on him because my uncle won't give up as easily and neither will I." Itachi told him before walking off. Kyuubi looked down at Naruto, who was angry.

"Who was that?" Kyuubi asked Naruto, begging to scratch behind Naruto ear.

"It was Itachi, Sasuke older brother." Naruto answered, while he enjoyed being scratched.

"What does he mean by not giving up?" Kyuubi asked, being to walk.

"He wants me as his mate, but I never have to worry about him." Naruto answered him with a smile.

"Will who is his Uncle?" Kyuubi asked, walking into the Hyuga clan.

"There Uncle is Madara, he is the wolf you fought yesterday. He is the one I worry about." Naruto answered, trying to get out of Kyuubi's grip again. Kyuubi was greeted by one of the maids at Hyuga greeted them. The maid showed them to a room where they would they would talk to Hiashi Hyuga.

"Kyuubi it's nice to see that you made it here." Hiashi smiled walking into the room. Hiashi notice a little fox in Kyuubi's arms. "Is that Naruto in your arms?" Hiashi asked, looking down at Naruto.

"Yes, how do you know my mate?" Kyuubi asked, glaring at Hiashi.

"He is friends with my nephew Neji and his mate Gaara." Hiashi told him with a chuckled. Gaara and Neji walked into the room. Naruto seen Gaara and began to fight to get out of Kyuubi's arms. When Naruto was finally free he ran over to Gaara, and sat in his lap.

"Let's go play Gaara." Naruto jumped with excitement.

"Not right know Naruto, we have to talk to Kyuubi." Neji told him with a smiled.

"Yes, I thought about the letter you sent me and will allow Neji to move into my village along with his mate Gaara." Kyuubi told Hiashi. Naruto was even more happy know that they would be going with them.

"Naruto why are you so happy? I thought you would be upset?" Gaara asked looking at Naruto then Neji.

"I will be going with you guys." Naruto told them both sitting down on his lap.

"WHAT?" Neji and Gaara asked at the same time.

"We leave today so why don't you get ready to go." Kyuubi told them. Neji and Gaara got up to get there stuff.

"I'll tell you everything when we get up stairs." Naruto smiled, following them down the hall, with a little hop in his walk. Kyuubi watched them leave with jealousy in his eyes. Hiashi chuckled at how Kyuubi was acting.

"Kyuubi you do not have to worry about anything. Naruto and Gaara are like brothers and Neji love Gaara and see Naruto a little brother." Hiashi chuckled, earning a glare from Kyuubi.

"I know." Kyuubi lied, turning to look down the hall.

**With Naruto, Neji, Gaara**

Naruto sat on the bed while Neji and Gaara packed their bags. For the trip to Kyuubi village.

"So explain why you will be going with us." Neji asked going throw there drawers.

"Well I'll start at the beginning. Yesterday morning I was attacked again by four people from the village. I did get away with only cut on me, and I hid in my hide out. While I was cleaning my cuts Kyuubi came in. I got out of my hide out without a fight, but then he chased me until I ran into Madara." Naruto said Madara name with anger. Neji and Gaara became angry when the head that name. They knew what Madara was capable of. It was hard to believe that Naruto hasn't been forced to be Madara mate. "He had two of his friends with him, one of them bit me. Kyuubi kicked there asses even Madara's." Naruto smiled, he loved seeing him get his ass handed to him. Neji and Gaara were happy about this as well. "Then Kyuubi got me while I was weak and put this collar on me to tell people that I am his mate. I mean I could be worse, I mean him not mean to me like Madara." Naruto smiled at Neji and Gaara while they finished.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you I'm happy for you." Gaara said giving Naruto a hug. The made their way back to the room. Where Kyuubi was waiting to leave. Kyuubi walked over and picked Naruto up.

"Its time to go, we have to meet Sasuke and Sakura at the gate." Kyuubi said waving good by to Hiashi.

"Kyuubi, what is your village like?" Naruto asked, looking up at him.

"Well, there more fox demons like me. That is why I'm having the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha move to my village." Kyuubi told him. The rest of the way they were quite. Sasuke and Sakura were at the gate waiting to leave.

"KYUUBI!" Iruka yelled, before the were leaving out the gate. "Why did you do that with Naruto!" Iruka asked with anger in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kyuubi asked not really knowing what he was talking about.

"Don't play stupid with me. Naruto told Sasuke what you did last night." Iruka pointed out. Kyuubi looked at Sasuke who was blushing, then at Naruto who had no clue what they where talking about.

"Naruto what did you tell Sasuke this morning?" Kyuubi asked him.

"Oh I told him what you had me do last night to you." Naruto smiled at him. Kyuubi had a big perverted smile on his face.

"Don't you smile about that you pervert!" Iruka yelled at him. "How could you do that? He didn't know what you were even doing!" Iruka wanted to punch Kyuubi, but didn't.

"It is not my fault if you did not tell him about mating." Kyuubi pointed out, which made Iruka mad.

"Well we are going with you, so I will tell him on the way there." Iruka said starting to walk off.

"No." Kyuubi smiled.

"What!" Iruka yelled.

"I'm going to show him. So you don't need to talk to him." Kyuubi smiled walking off with Naruto in his arms.

"This is your own fault." Kakashi told him, rapping his arm around Iruka and pulling him along. After awhile of walking Kyuubi took the collar off Naruto to let him walk around. Naruto ran a head of everyone like he always did. When I came time to rest, they built a fire to cook with They even put up tents to sleep in.

"Kyuubi, is your leader ok with you moving people into the village?" Naruto asked as he pored hot water into the his Raman.

"Naruto I am the leader of the village. I am the strongest, that is why I'm the leader." Kyuubi told him while he cooked some fish. Kyuubi stared at Naruto as he ate his Raman. _'He reminds me of someone, but who?' _Kyuubi thought to himself as he ate his fish. Kyuubi sat there thinking of who Naruto reminds him of. _'Minato, that is who he reminds me of' _Kyuubi said to himself. "Naruto, is Kakashi and Iruka your real parents?" Kyuubi asked, taking a bit out of his fish.

"No, they adopted me." Naruto said, eating another bowl of Raman.

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked, looking over at Kyuubi. Everyone but Naruto looked over to Kyuubi.

"Well believe it or not, but I thick I know Naruto real parents? Not only that I also believe he was born in Kyuubi Village?" Kyuubi said, looking into the fire.

"What!" Iruka asked, with volume in his voice. "We found him in the forest." Iruka pointed out to everyone.

"I don't know the enter story, but we will have to ask them when we arrive tomorrow. All I know was he was kidnapped." Kyuubi said standing up. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto after he was done eating and told him it was time to sleep. Naruto followed right behind him. Every had gone to bed a min after the did.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was watching from the shadows. _'When you are alone Naruto, that is when I will come for you.' _The person said, fading into the darkness.

**August Stark: It's both Itachi and Madara, but Madara is the one that attacked them. Here is another guessing game. The person following them who is it?**

**Is it Orochimaru or Madara. XD **


End file.
